Work will focus on several approaches. We will continue to describe the electrical properties of claw closer motor neurons, confining our techniques now to the cell bodies of the neurons on the two sides. Several agents (colcimide, melatonin) known to block axoplasmic transport will be applied topically to limb nerves to attempt duplication of the effects seen following limb nerve section. Finally, we will begin on-line analysis of motor nerve impulse activity in transforming claws to determine whether central nervous activity programs change during transformation of claw type and, if so, what part the altered programs play in the cellular basis of transformation.